Lincoln Jones
Lincoln Jones is a character in Grand Theft Auto series, who appears as a main character and the secondary antagonist in GTA: King of The Hill, as a main character in Los Santos Chronicles - Killer Instincts and as a mentioned character in many GTA games. Jones is the leader of international terrorism group NightHawk. General Not much information is known about Jones, except his name. He leads the terrorist organization NightHawk, whom members refer him as "Our Mighty Leader" and "The One". He partially controls his organization from Lombak Tower, Los Santos. Events in King of The Hill In the shadows, Lincoln follows Miklos Lipton's journey of becoming the ultimate kingpin and ruler of Los Santos' criminal underworld. Believing Miklos is a suitable executor for a bomb strike he's planning, Jones contacts Lipton and tells him to meet him in Lombak Tower. Lincoln forces Miklos to do the job, but first, he gives him a couple of smaller tasks to be assured Miklos is able to do it. After these missions, Lincoln reveals the job; Blowing up the east wing of Bollingbroke Penitentiary. Some former associates of NightHawk are held there, and the danger of them chattering is too high. Miklos works with his master criminal father, Michael, to plan the break-in. Miklos executes the plan and succeeds. Shortly after the job, Miklos' criminal empire collapses due to the betrayal of Perry Harris. Instead of paying Miklos for doing the strike, Lincoln puts a hit squad after him, since he ain't a big player anymore. He would have been killed anyway to make sure he won't reveal anything about the NightHawk to anyone. After the story, Miklos tells Cpt. Otto matic, that someday he'll find Jones. Events in Los Santos Chronicles In 2014, a one year after the events of KoTH, NightHawk is still led by Lincoln and they are in progress of creating a new drug. In Killer instincts, Lincoln hires MacDonald Dalton, a notorious hitman, to become their latest hired gun. As a reward, Lincoln promises to help Mac find the Swine Slaughterer, a serial killer guilty of killing Dalton's parents. Mac helps Dr. Zokuux, NightHawks narcotics manufacturer, to create the new drug Zokuux dubs Oblivion. ''The maddening hallucinations caused by the drug is too much for Peter Pines, a NightHawk associate, who orders Mac to destroy every trace of it and kill Zokuux. Pines also helps Mac on his search for the Slaughterer. Behind the scenes, Swine Slaughterer manipulates Mac's progression, eventually getting some of the NightHawks' enemies attack Lincoln. Mac saves Lincoln, but NightHawk's Los Santos headquarters are destroyed. Lincoln leaves the city to lay low for a while. Description Jones is a young looking man, who has a short, a bit messy, blond hair. Wears an expensive white suit. Jones is a nervously calm person, always having a smirk on his face. Lincoln is aware of his power and political state and uses his authority wisely. He's also very confident and usually taunts Miklos with clever mocking. Miklos doesn't have Lincoln's number in his phone at any point during the game. Jones always contacts him from unknown numbers. Miklos points out, that during their meetings, he could just kill Lincoln and end NightHawk once and for all, which Jones replies: ''"At the same nanosecond you pull the trigger, your entire family and every single person you have ever met will be eliminated, every object you have touched in your lifetime will be annihilated, and you.. Well, the entire world will deny that you ever existed. I know, sounds ridiculous, but you do understand what happens if you fuck with me? Right?" Mission Appearances King of The Hill *Point and Click (Post-Mission Phone Call) *Win-Win Situation (Boss) *Sample test (Boss) *Manhunt (Boss) *Family Ties (Phone Call) *Penitentiary Breakout (Boss) *Your Reward (Boss/Betrayal) Killer Instincts *Garbage Day (Boss) *Clueless (Boss) *Doctor Is In (Boss) *Importance (Boss) *The Raid (Boss) Category:King of The Hill Category:Characters Category:Antagonists